The Estate
The Estate '''is soon to be owned by Joey. It only exists in the 1920's. Sarah, Arthur, and Marvin also live there but as the mansion staff. It once housed the Evil that Arthur controlled. '''History The Estate has many other inhabitants prior to the guests arrival. Prior to Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Dennis Mann made the "Ungodly Machine". It takes the power equal to a small city to work properly. It produces an " ungodly creature". The scientist takes two college students, and puts them in the machine. There is a skeleton in a tank next to the machine, which will soon be an ungodly creature. The black fog consumes the students, and fill the tank with black liquid. Up rises the ungodly creature. The Masked Figure comes in and says he needs more, the scientist says it needs to be recharged. The Masked Figure places an artifact and says, "Try using this." Prior to Episode 3 - Buried Alive Caroline is in a room with a man working with evil. He seduces her, then she takes a smoke, he puts chloroform on a rag and comes up behind Caroline, and smothers her with it. She wakes up in his arms to find another man digging a grave for her. She runs but the man catches her, they put her in a coffin. The put chains and bury her. The Masked Figure places an artifact beside the grave and put white sand around it. He says a few words and claws come up, and take the artifact down with it. Prior to Episode 4 - Mannequins Calvin ties a family up at the dinner table, and kills them. He make mannequins out of them, and sets them up in the same position they were at the table. He puts them in a secret room of . The Masked Figure says, "Your art holds no equal." Calvin replies, "You should see what I did with the act upstairs." Prior to Episode 5 - Freak Show The Guardian goes out on the carnival stage, only to be boo'd by the audience. He gets mad and chokes an audience member. The Masked Figure gives tells him to be the guardian of the house. Prior to Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? The priest is given an exorcism to a girl, she sits up and says there is many, she slits her throat with a shard of glass. The priest goes to , and loses faith. Prior to Episode 7 - Mermaid Tails Madison is being abused by her husband again, he hits her, and throws a glass at her. The house tells her it can give her the power to kill him. She goes to the pool, her daughter asks if she's coming to bed, she says she'll be right there. Madison takes of her robe and goes into to pool, a tails forms as she turns into a mermaid. "Get out of the pool, Madison!" commands her husband, she comes up and bites his throat. Prior to Episode 8 - All Out War Collin, a WWI soldier, kills two soldiers,and finds a chest with bars of gold. He takes the gold bars, and tells his friends the war is over for them. Six Months Later, he's in with the two. He thinks someone is stealing their gold, his friend says it's all there. He kills his two friends, knowing they are the only ones who know of it. Trivia * Season 1's Estate was filmed at the Newhall Mansion in Piru, California. * The canon address of the Estate is ''2225 Brandon Rd, Beverly Hills, California ''- based on the house deed. (This is not a real US address.) Rooms Areas Category:Escape the Night Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Homes Category:Season 1 Category:Areas Category:Season 4 Category:Main Locations